The Militia (TV Series)
The Militia is a coalition of people from the Alexandria Safe-Zone, Hilltop Colony, and The Kingdom all in alliance to fight the Saviors and the Scavengers. Post-Apocalypse Forming The Militia The Kingdom and Hilltop Colony were both under the thumb of The Saviors long before the Alexandria Safe-Zone was even aware of their existence. Formed near the beginning of the outbreak, The Saviors gradually transformed into an authoritarian regime, seeking to enforce their rules and ideals on the world. Their main base was located in an abandoned factory, but they also posesses a number of outposts in the surrounding areas, self sufficient communities in their own right and being responsible for subjugating the communities under Savior control. When Alexandria discovered the Hilltop, they made an agreement; Alexandria would take out Negan and the Saviors in exchange for half of the Hilltop's supplies. The subsequent attack on what they believed to be the Savior's primary base of operations was successful, but it soon became clear that the force they were dealing with was much larger and more organised than they had imagined. After the dissapearance of several Alexandrians and a desperate mission to get Maggie to the Hilltop's doctor, the bulk of Alexandria's trained fighters were captured by a colossal force of Saviors in the woods. Here, the brutal deaths of Abraham Ford and Glenn Rhee ensured Alexandria's submission to Negan. Even Rick was reduced to fealty. However, some residents of Alexandria were not willing to submit to The Saviors completely. Chief among them was Rosita Espinosa, who used a manufactured bullet to attempt to kill Negan after he gutted Spencer Monroe publicly in Alexandria. As retribution for this, Negan tells Arat to kill someone; she picks Olivia. After her death, Rick returns with an injured Aaron to find the aftermath. Negan leaves Rick and the others with two more of their people dead, and Aaron severely beaten. Enraged, Rick finally makes the decision to fight against Negan. He travels with Rosita Espinosa, Michonne, Tara Chambler, and Carl Grimes to the Hilltop Colony the next day. There, Rick reunited with Maggie and Sasha Williams, and finds out that Daryl Dixon has escaped from The Sanctuary, where he was previous taken captive and tortured. Together, the group walks to the Barrington House to ask for Gregory's help in fighting The Saviors. Gregory refuses to aid them, but over a dozen members of Hilltop Colony volunteer on their own to join the fight. Rick is impressed, but admits that they still don't have enough manpower to win, despite Daryl's suggestion that they simply blow up The Sanctuary. Paul Rovia takes Rick's group to The Kingdom for the first time to ask Ezekiel for his help. Despite having a large and capable force at his disposal, Ezekiel also refuses, fearing how many people he would lose if he gave up the peace they had already established with The Saviors. Rick and his group leave. At this time, Paul Rovia, Maggie Rhee, and Sasha Williams begin training the volunteers at Hilltop Colony to fight, and soon more join their cause. Ezekiel and the Kingdom eventually agree to fight after Richard's attempt to start a war with the Saviors ended with the death of Benjamin. Sasha and Rosita embark on a failed attempt to assassinate Negan. Sasha is captured while Rosita escapes, encountering Dwight nearby, who has become estranged with life as a Savior. Elsewhere, Rick and his group encounter the Scavengers, a large group of mysterious survivors led by Jadis, He attempts to recruit them in his fight. Jadis demands at least 120 guns before fighting. In order to fulfill his end of the deal, Rick leads an operation to take the guns belonging to a community of women and children whose male family and friends were all murdered by the Saviors. When Rick delivers the weapons as promised, Jadis agrees to fight. Upon returning to Alexandria, Rick and the others discover Dwight locked in the prison cell, having been taken by Rosita. He reveals his hatred for Negan, and a plan to attack the Saviors when they arrive at Alexandria the next day. When the battle is won, he will lead them to The Sanctuary, and then outpost to outpost in order to bring an end to their tyranny. Daryl and Rick hesitantly accept his offer of help, and begin preparations for the upcoming siege. Battle and rebellion at Alexandria The next morning, Rick and the Alexandrians block the road with cars and rig a lorry with explosives. The Scavengers arrive at the town and get ready to fight. After a delay caused by a roadblock created by Dwight, Negan and a force of at least 20 Saviors arrive at Alexandria in three trucks. Eugene, who is with them, attempts to talk Rick down from resisting, and recommends that they surrender. Rick refuses, and signals Rosita to detonate the explosive trap. When the explosives fail to detonate, Jadis leaps up and holds Rick at gunpoint, and the rest of the Scavengers turn their guns on the Alexandrians. Brion opens the gates for the Saviors. Negan's men remove a coffin from their flatbed; he announces that Sasha is inside, alive and well. He offers to let her live if Rick surrenders their guns, stuff and Daryl. Even then, Negan will still execute one Alexandrian of Rick’s choosing using Lucille. If he refuses, Negan will kill them all. Rick insists on seeing Sasha. Negan opens the casket door and Sasha, now a walker, lunges at him, knocking him off the flatbed. Rick’s group takes advantage of the ensuing chaos and turns their guns on the Scavengers. Those on the guard posts open fire on the Saviors outside. Michonne fights Farron on the balcony and is brutally beaten. In the chaos, Rosita is shot, and shortly after is escorted away by Tara. Rick tries to join the fight, but Jadis shoots him in the side when he refuses to get down from the platform. Meanwhile, Roy removes the zombified Sasha off Negan, but she then proceeds to devour Roy's face as Negan and Simon hide from gunfire behind a truck. Negan screams to Simon that they need to put Plan B into action. In the streets below, The Saviors and Scavengers have gained control of the situation; some Alexandrians have been killed, and several are in custody. Jadis leads Rick to Negan and orders him to kneel beside Carl, who is surrounded by over a dozen Saviors. She reminds Negan of their deal – twelve people in exchange for the Scavengers’ help in the attack. Negan swiftly bargains her down to ten. Negan vows to kill Carl and cut off Rick’s hands using Lucille as punishment for Rick’s collusion. Rick swallows his fear and furiously reiterates his pledge to kill Negan, regardless of the threats he makes. As Negan prepares to strike Carl with Lucille, Shiva leaps onto and mauls a nearby Savior. Carol and Ezekiel arrive at the head of the Kingdom regiment in an attack, as Maggie arrives with the Hilltop fighters. A battle ensues as the Saviors and Scavengers are caught off guard. Rick and Carl join the fight. Negan orders a retreat as Shiva mauls another of his men to death. To his fury and surprise he sees Maggie, alive and well, leading the Hilltop warriors. The fight is hectic, and numerous Saviors and Scavengers are gunned down. The joint communities successfully push their adversaries back. The Scavengers release smoke bombs and escape in the haze, scaling the walls and running out the gate on foot. Negan and his men escape in their vehicles being bombarded with gunfire. Before leaving Negan gives a defiant middle finger to his attackers. The battle is over; it is a victory for the newly formed Militia. Rick and Carl rush to where Michonne was last seen, and to their relief, discover her alive and Farron dead. Back at the Sanctuary, Simon and Dwight inform Negan that preparations are underway for plan B. Negan asks Eugene how Sasha managed to die in the casket. Eugene surmises that she ran out of air. Negan looks doubtful but concedes it's possible. Negan then addresses his Saviors amassed in the courtyard. “We are going to war,” he declares as the crowd roar in approval. Maggie and Jesus track down the zombified Sasha in the woods. Maggie cries as Jesus pins Sasha to the ground so Maggie can stab her, which she does moments later. In the graveyard, Gabriel presides over Sasha’s funeral. Daryl finds one of Dwight’s wooden figurines hidden by the front gate. He sees the words, “Didn’t know,” written on the back. In the infirmary, Tara sits by Rosita’s side, and Rick holds Michonne’s hand as she rests in bed. Maggie proudly tells Rick that she was not the one responsible for the events which saved Alexandria; it began right at the start, when Glenn made the decision to save Rick in the tank in Atlanta. It was that heroic choice that paved the way for everything to come. Rick, Maggie and Ezekiel stand on a podium and address the crowd as the leaders of their respective communities: Alexandria, the Hilltop and the Kingdom, united and ready for war. The War against the Saviors The unification of Alexandria, the Hilltop, and The Kingdom, the formation of the Militia, and the subsequent Battle at Alexandria signaled the end of the communities' subservience to Negan and signaled the beginning of the war between the Militia and the Saviors. Assault on the Sanctuary Following the rebellion at Alexandria, the Militia prepares for an assault against the Sanctuary. Dwight secretly passes information that allows the Militia to neutralize various Savior lookouts positioned near the Sanctuary. Using vehicles modified as shields, the Militia, led by Rick, Maggie and Ezekiel infiltrate the Sanctuary. Rick attempts to reason with Negan's lieutenants, Simon, Dwight, Gavin, Eugene and Regina to surrender and live, while Rick tells Negan he will be killed. After they refuse to cooperate, the Militia opens fire on the Sanctuary, forcing the lieutenants to retreat inside, while Negan is trapped outside. Rick nearly succeeds in killing Negan, though he is stopped at the last minute by Gabriel. Elsewhere, Tara, Carol, Daryl and Morgan direct as massive horde of Walkers towards the Sanctuary using explosives. They succeed in killing a group of Saviors who were drawn into a trap by the explosions and the horde is lead to the Sanctuary successfully. When it arrives at the Sanctuary, the Militia retreats (without suffering a single casualty while nearly 17 Saviors are killed). Gabriel however is left behind after he attempts to save Gregory (who was taken hostage by Negan), who steals his car and escapes. Gabriel becomes trapped inside a trailer alongside Negan while the horde surrounds them. Assault on the Satellite Outpost Following the successful attack on the Sanctuary and with Negan and his lieutenants trapped, the Militia prepares to attack the Satellite Outpost , one of the Saviors' many outposts which has since been reclaimed by the Saviors following the previous massacre led by Rick and his group. The assault begins outside where the guards are drawn to the fences by Morgan and shot with arrows by Dianne. The Militia, led by Jesus, Morgan and Tara enter and neutralize various guards inside. Tara and Jesus are nearly killed by a Savior posing as an innocent worker, though Jesus stops him and subdues him. The Militia suffers their first causalities during the war during the assault, with Freddie and Andy being gunned down. Morgan is hit too, though he survives and single handily kills numerous other guards himself. The assault on the Satellite outpost is a success, and numerous surviving Saviors, including Jared, surrender to the Militia who have been ordered by Jesus not to kill them. Assault on the Town Hall Outpost With the assault on the Satellite outpost taking place, another assault occurs simultaneously at a Savior outpost located in a town hall. A large group of Saviors outside the outpost are attacked by a sizeable group of Militia soldiers, primarily Alexandrians, led by Aaron. An intense firefight ensues and many of the Saviors, outnumbered and with inferior cover, are killed, largely as a result of their own members reanimating (as per the Militia's plan by keeping them pinned down in cover). The Militia, however, suffers causalities of their own, including Francine, as the Saviors become increasingly desperate. Eric is also gravely wounded and orders Aaron to leave him behind to help the Militia continue the fight. While the firefight occurs outside, Rick and Daryl and members of the Militia kill two guards and enter the outpost from the rear, and discover it largely empty. Rick and Daryl venture upstairs and split up. Rick kills a Savior guarding a room (which Rick assumes is a weapons closet) and discovers the dead Savior's infant daughter in a nursery, much to his shock. While exploring another section of the outpost, he is held at gunpoint by Morales, an old member of his group from Atlanta, who tells him that he has called reinforcements and that it is over for him. Due to Morales' call, the Saviors retreat inside the outpost chased by the Militia. Morales and Rick briefly reminisce over their past before Morales is killed by Daryl. The two are then ambushed inside the outpost by the remaining Saviors but blind them using carbon dioxide from a fire extinguisher, allowing the two to take out the Saviors. In the aftermath, the Militia kills all of the walkers left behind by the battle and Aaron discovers that Eric has died, reanimated and is joining a nearby herd to his great sorrow. Aaron takes the baby Gracie to the Hilltop for safety and Rick and Daryl are ambushed by Todd after everyone else is gone. Rick gets Todd to surrender and Todd reveals that all of the heavy weapons were moved to Gavin's outpost where Ezekiel and his forces are currently attacking. Todd is then killed by Daryl despite Rick promising that they wouldn't harm him. Assault on Gavin's Outpost Roughly coinciding with the attacks on the satellite and town hall outposts, Ezekiel and Carol lead a large force of over two dozen Kingdommers to attack a hidden outpost in thick woods, which is revealed to be the outpost led by Gavin. Along the way, they engage a lone Savior at a guard post, but are temporarily incapacitated by a grenade. They are able to track him down and kill him before he can reach his people. However, the Saviors are seemingly aware of their presence, but Ezekiel is undeterred. A large group of Saviors ambush the Kingdommers, who drop their weapons, however the entire group of Saviors is gunned down by Carol and other Kingdommers who were hiding nearby and Ezekiel and his men also join in. The group proceeds to the outpost where guards on the building are neutralized and another large group of Saviors is gunned down. While Carol proceeds to clear the outpost and Ezekiel celebrates their perfect victory, a machine gun atop the outpost opens fire, gunning down numerous Kingdom soldiers. Members Alexandria Safe-Zone *Rick Grimes (Leader) *Carl Grimes *Daryl Dixon *Michonne *Tara Chambler *Rosita Espinosa *Gabriel Stokes *Aaron *Tobin *Scott *Kent *''Francine'' *''Eric Raleigh'' *Numerous unnamed Alexandrian residents Hilltop Colony *Maggie Rhee (Leader) *Paul Rovia *Enid *Bertie *Eduardo *Oscar *''Sasha Williams'' *''Andy'' *''Freddie'' *Numerous unnamed Hilltop residents The Kingdom *Ezekiel (Leader) *Morgan Jones *Carol Peletier *Jerry *Dianne *''Daniel'' *''Alvaro'' *''Shiva'' *Numerous unnamed Kingdom soldiers The Saviors *Dwight (Double Agent) Killed Victims *Roy *Farron *Gordon (Zombified, Off-Screen) *Dino (Alive and Zombified) *Mara (Caused) *Nelson *Gracie's Father *Morales *Todd *At least 20 unnamed Scavengers *At least 129 unnamed Saviors Deaths *Sasha Williams (Alive and Zombified) *Andy *Freddie *Francine *Eric Raleigh (Alive) *Daniel (Alive and Zombified) *Alvaro *Shiva *At least 60 unnamed members of The Militia. Appearances TV Series Season 7 * "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Season 8 * "Mercy" * "The Damned" * "Monsters" * "Some Guy" Category:Groups Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Hilltop Colony Category:The Kingdom Category:TV Series